tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Some TCG Stuff
Just some notes for The Crossover Game, and some character development stuffs. Main Characters Some main characters and alternate versions of Lee Hatake introduced in the game. *'The Legend:' One of the universal entities of the Multiverse, The Legend is the embodiment of the LegendGames Multiverse, but soon discovers the Crossover Multiverse and communes with the other Universal Entities. He learns of a mysterious man who has somehow gained the ability to hop through worlds, and is able to convince the villains of each world to join his ranks, building a massive army of villains. Due to the mysterious man's apparent ignorance toward the existence of the LG Multiverse, The Legend is tasked with finding an individual that knows the worlds and characters well enough to enlist their own army of heroes. *'Sora:' The Keyblade wielder from Kingdom Hearts. Due to his ability to traverse different worlds, he is tasked by The Legend to find LeeHatake93 and enlist his help in stopping a mysterious man from taking over the Multiverse. *'LeeHatake93:' The creator of the Crossover Multiverse in fiction, and an in-game representation of the real LeeHatake93. Due to his encyclopedic knowledge of the Multiverse, he is enlisted by Sora and The Legend to travel across the Multiverse and convince the heroes of each world to join the fight for good. He is able to draw on three distinct powers in the Crossover Multiverse. Firstly, he is able to bring drawings of BOND, Lee Hatake, and Allen Stark to life, and use their powers as his own. The drawings themselves merely mimic the abilities of their canon counterparts, and as such, do not represent the characters themselves. Secondly, he can access the abilities of his favorite Soulcalibur characters, namely Devil Jin's fighting style and Algol. Lastly, he and his cat, Daxter, become strenghtened, able to deal great damage with otherwise ordinary activities, such as throwing a bouncy ball and cat scratches. Later on in the story, LeeHatake93 challenges an evil counterpart of himself to an amiibo RPG, using real characters as the pieces. LH93's pieces include five alternate versions of his own character, Lee Hatake, from different worlds. To avoid confusing his and Lee Hatake's names, he is codenamed LH93 in the game. **'Lee Hatake (Original):' The son of an Uchiha woman and adoptive brother of Kakashi Hatake, the original Lee Hatake was a resident of the Hidden Sand Village in his youth. However, he later moved to the Hidden Leaf where he enrolled in the Ninja Academy, and graduated five years later. After several trials over the years, including facing a new Akatsuki, Saiyan brothers, and the revived Madara Uchiha, Lee became a noble shinobi warrior and was also named the Eighth Hokage, originally turning over the title of Seventh to Naruto Uzumaki, having believed himself too young for the position at the time. Lee is skilled in several chakra natures, but excels in Wind and Fire. He is also a master of Lightning chakra, but doesn't use it often. Having gained the Choku-Tomoe Sharingan (Eternal Mangekyo) from Sasuke Uchiha, and the Sage Mode of Mount Myoboku from Naruto, Lee has a powerful balance of chakra and Senjutsu techniques, and has even invented his own unique Susano'o Armor Sage Mode form. He is married to his childhood friend, Rayne Sabakuto, and has two children: Jin and Aoi Hatake. **'Lee Hatake (Reboot): '''This version of Lee Hatake is also a ninja. He lives in a serene community known as Hidden Valley, located near a mountainous desert region in Japan. He is descended from a legendary warrior known as Raizo Uchidama, and has inherited a pair of rings that host powerful spirits within them. Unlike the ''Naruto version of Lee, this incarnation excels in Lightning-based attacks, and later learns to harness the powers of fire and create crystal constructs with the assistance of his rings' spirits, Inferno and Yoi, respectively. He is able to synchronize his own soul with those from his rings to become more powerful, and can construct ethereal limbs and armor, similar to his other counterpart, but in a different manner. Like his counterpart, he also focuses on Fire techniques after gaining his rings. This version of Lee is still a teenager during the events of the game, as he is currently dating his universe's version of Rayne Sabakuto. **'Lee Hatake (Saiyan Leek):' This version of Lee Hatake was born Leek, a Saiyan infant born to a surviving Saiyan outcast named Raizon. Raizon took refuge on what he believed to be an unknown planet after the destruction of Vegeta, however, Frieza's men later discovered the planet. With no choice in the matter, Raizon sent his only son, Leek, to another galaxy, on an undiscovered planet brimming with life (Earth). When Leek landed on Earth, he was discovered by a woman named Shura Hatake, who brought him home and showed him to her husband, Satoru. The two took the young child in as their own, named him Lee, and raised him. Unlike another Saiyan, Kakarot, Lee never lost his memories, however, he also never had any intention toward conquering the planet, making him the first noble-born Saiyan. However, Lee never got involved in the affairs of Goku or his friends, despite wanting to help them against the threats of the Androids and Majin Buu. However, he soon finds his own calling after he is transported into a world of chaos, merging many threats from the past and future. After defeating the evil, and learning that Omega Shenron was behind the carnage, Lee awakened his Super Saiyan form and attempted to wish the world back to normal. However, the wish was beyond Shenron's power, so Lee wished for those who died in the conflict to be resurrected and he'd work on fixing the world himself. Five years down the road, Lee was summoned to yet another strange world, landing in a place known as the Time Nest. Here, he was enlisted by Trunks to help fix distortions in history, and it led to a skirmish between the Time Patrol and two time travelers known as Towa and Mira. Lee eventually awakened a Super Saiyan 2 form and defeated the two. He finally teamed up with Goku against one last enemy, the Demon God Demigra. It was here that Lee discovered that he was the reincarnation of one of the Saiyan warriors who lent their power to awaken the original Super Saiyan God, and unlocks an all-new transformation known as Super Saiyan Sage. With his newfound strength surpassing that of Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form, Lee managed to defeat Demigra and restore history to normal. After fixing the timestream, Trunks returned Lee to his original world, now fully restored after Lee defeated Omega Shenron before he could wish the world into chaos. This Lee is an adult, but his relationships with characters other than his adoptive parents, Trunks, Goku, and the Supreme Kai of Time, are currently unknown. To avoid confusion with Lee Hatake, he goes by his Saiyan name of Leek. **'Lee Hatake (Soulcalibur):' This Lee Hatake is an amalgam of both the Naruto universe and Reboot Lee Hatakes. He is an adult like the Naruto universe Lee, but his history is parallel to the Reboot Lee's past. Rather than inheriting rings, Lee inherited twin swords that he used to strike down Cervantes, taking on the latter's fighting style. He trained under Edge Master alongside Kilik, howewever, he only mastered three styles: Cervantes' gunsword style, which became his favored fighting style, Kilik's own Kali-Yuga fighting style, and mastery over nunchaku. During the era of Soulcalibur IV, a teenaged Lee managed to defeat Algol and claim both Soulcalibur and Soul Edge, using their powers to restore damages to the world and cure malfested humans of their corruption. 17 years later, during Soulcalibur V, Lee trusts the swords to his son, Jin, and daughter, Aoi. As his son is more experienced in fighting, he is given Soul Edge, due to his control over his anger. Since Aoi has trouble keeping her anger in check, she is given Soulcalibur in hopes of making her more calm and collected. The events that transpire after this point have yet to be written in history. **'Vincent "Lee" Harmonia:' This version of Lee hails from the Pokemon universe, and is a cross between Lee Hatake and Vincent from Meta Monsters. He is the biological nephew of Ghetsis, however, he is unaware of this as he was raised in the Orre region. Unlike what one would expect, Vince didn't start out as a Pokemon trainer. Instead, he put his focus toward studying Pokemon, having his interest peaked during the two different Shadow Pokemon incidents that took place in Orre. After Wes, and later Michael, defeated Cipher and purified the Shadow Pokemon, Vince studied what could have caused such a corruption to effect them. He also studied the effects of Mega Evolution after he was sent a Torchic holding Blazikenite by a friend from the Hoenn region. Eventually, he is approached by N and Lorekeeper Zinnia, who have brought a Celebi along and inform Vince of a new Cipher member named Victor. The new villain has corrupted Dialga and seeks to travel through time in order to corrupt famous Pokemon throughout history and defeat legendary trainers before they can foil the plans of criminal syndicates throughout the world. Together with his newly Mega Evolved Blaziken, Celebi, Zinnia, and N, Vincent decides to traverse time itself to cure the corrupted Dialga and defeat this new Cipher crony. He later develops a relationship with Zinnia. In Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution, a hypothetical game that includes Vince as a playable character in the Nintendo versions, he has developed a unique device known as a Bio-Bond. It is a pair of twin gauntlets that hold keystones for Pokemon to Mega Evolve. Not only this, but Vince is able to fuse with his Mega Evolved Blaziken and Mewtwo, becoming Mega Mewziken V. This form and the Bio-Bond device are exclusive to Brawl Legends. **'Yusuke "Lee" Hatake:' This version of Lee is a Duelist named Yusuke Hatake, following the trend of Yu-Gi-Oh! characters being named something with "Yu" in their name. "Lee" itself is merely a nickname that Yusuke picked up in elementary school, as he felt his real name sounded "too mature" for a kid his age. Yusuke hails from the classic era of the universe, although, he meets a mysterious entity that he refers to as the "Legacy Duelist", someone who takes Yusuke through time in order to learn future Dueling mechanics and Summon methods. Yusuke's story originally began when he was summoned to the past to take part in the Duels of the Roses, a Duel Monsters take on the real-life Wars of the Roses. Here, it was up to him to choose whether to oppose Yugi Tudor or Seto Rosenkreuz, and gather either the White or Red rose cards. Yusuke originally sides with Seto Rosencruez, but only to deceitfully gain all of the White Rose cards. He then joined Yugi's side and collected the Red Rose cards. With all Rose Cards in hand, he put an end to the Rose Duels, using an odd, chess-like method of Dueling. After defeating the resurrected sorcerer, Manawwdyn fab Llyr, Yusuke returned to his own timeline. The events he experienced led him to become interested in alternative methods of Dueling, having also given Dungeon Dice Monsters and Capsule Monsters a try. It was here that the "Legacy Duelist" entity took Yusuke on a trip through the different time periods teaching him new and exciting new Duels, and new summon methods such as Synchro Summoning, Xyz Summoning, and the new Pendulum Summoning. He also brought Rose Dueling into the modern age, something people believe he had invented. His currently role after the time-traveling journey is unknown, however, it is known that he obtained several key cards throughout history, such as the three Egyptian God Cards, Stardust Dragon, and Pendulum cards. Yusuke develops a relationship with a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's era Duelist named Rayna. His signature monster is the Stardust White Meteor Dragon, a fusion of Stardust Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Meteor Black Dragon. **'Precursor Lee: '''Another new addition to the Multiverse, not much is known about this Lee's history other than the fact that he lives in the ''Jak and Daxter universe. Unlike Jak and Daxter, themselves, this Lee still lives in Sandover Village in the past, having been only 7 years old during the events of The Precursor Legacy, and is currently 21 years old. He is known to be able to channel Eco in the same manner as Jak, harnessing the powes of Blue, Yellow, Red, and Green Eco. However, he is unaware of the existence of White/Light Eco, and does everything in his power to avoid Dark Eco. He spends his time collecting Power Cells and driving the Zoomers left behind by Jak and his friends, modifying them into his own designs, eventually being credited as the inventor of modern Zoomers in the era of Haven City. **'Hyrule Lee:' This Lee lives in the Legend of Zelda universe, during the Child Timeline sometime between the Era of the Hero of Time and the Era of Twilight. Like his Precursor counterpart, his histories and future roles are still unknown. He is a basic swordsmen who collects masks, having acquired all of the masks Link wore during his adventures in Termina, except for the Fierce Deity's Mask, a mask that Lee covets. Somehow, the Deku, Goron, and Zora masks have lost their ability to transform the wearer, making them moreso collector's items than weapons, and aside from the Giant's Mask only being useable in large arenas, most of the masks aren't suited for combat, so Lee merely keeps them locked away in a special shelf. His one goal is to discover the location of the Fierce Deity's Mask so that he can unlock its hidden power, and become strong enough to defend his home from any potential threats, due to the disappearance of the Hero of Time several years before. *'Dylan Holmes:' Dylan exists in three major incarnations in this game, none of which are the omniscient Dylan Holmes that exists in the LegendGames Multiverse alongside Sonten Drone. That counterpart is exclusive to the LegendGames Multiverse and, due to his tendency to only observe, he does not take part in the conflict. However, he does tell Sora where to find his counterparts from other universes. **'Dylan Holmes (inFamous/Vengeance):' The fanfiction version of Dylan from the inFamous REtribution universe, this Dylan is the son and oldest child of Cole MacGrath (Kessler) and Jodie Holmes. Like his father and siblings, Dylan is a Conduit. He inherits both his fathers electrical and cryokinetic powers, as well as unlocking gravitational powers sometime later. Following in his father's karmic path, Dylan chooses to be a hero, always looking out for the good of the people rather than using his abilities selfishly. This Dylan also doubles as his super-hero counterpart from the Vengeance universe, who has the same gravitational powers and heroic outlook, but lacks the electric and ice abilities of this Dylan. The Vengeance counterpart to Dylan has also aged several years, married Serena Rowe, and has a son named Adrian. Despite coming from different universes, these two versions of Dylan, due to their similar histories and abilities, count as a single incarnation, set during two different time periods. **'Dylan Holmes (Soulcalibur):' Like Lee Hatake's Soulcalibur counterpart, Dylan's is somewhat similar to his canon counterpart. Although, in the Soulcalibur universe, Dylan is not a Conduit or a super-human. However, he has studied arcane abilities, and adapted the fighting styles of Ivy Valentine and Zasalamel, the former of which is his preferred style. Unlike Lee, Dylan doesn't get involved in the Soul Swords conflict, instead using his abilities to challenge other warriors in sparring matches. During the era of Soulcalibur IV, his sister Alyssa rebels against their familiy, wanting to gain control of the evil sword, Soul Edge. Dylan, with no choice on the matter, opposes his sister and the two come to blows. Dylan, being a more experienced swordsman, defeats his sister, nearly killing her. However, when Lee Hatake gains control over both swords, he cures Alyssa of her injuries and the darkness in her heart, turning her back to the light. After reconciling their differences, Dylan and Alyssa carry out their normal lives and thank Lee for helping them. 17 years later, during Soulcalibur V, Dylan is married to Serena Rowe and has a son named Adrian, like his counterparts. **'Dylan Holmes (The Sims):' This incarnation of Dylan is also the son of Cole MacGrath and Jodie Holmes, however, none of these incarnations of the characters are Conduits or super-humans. Dylan was originally a wizard, skilled in both alchemy and science, who developed an affinity toward cloning himself. As such, he lives alongside several counterparts to himself, each given a different supernatural ability, name, and primary color scheme to their outfits. All Dylan clones are Police Officers. The mainstream Dylan Holmes can summon his clones at any time, making him one of the most diverse Dylan Holmes in the Multiverse. ***The main Dylan Holmes is still a Witch and is married to Serena Rowe. Together, they have a son named Adrian and a daughter named Janae. Dylan's primary color is Blue, and his major skills are Science and Logic, able to clone other Sims as well as teach others his skills. His wife, Serena, and two children are Imaginary Friends. Despite being married with two kids, this Dylan is unemployed and still lives at home with his father, sister, and younger brother. His other family lives down the road. ***An alternate form of the primary Dylan Holmes was never a Witch, and instead became an immortal Vampire, having developed an immunity to the sun and an extended lifespan. His primary color is also Blue, and he is the only Dylan who has graduated Sims University. This version of Dylan, unlike his loyal main counterpart, is a massive ladies' man, and has had countless affairs with nearly every woman on campus at Sims University, and has also converted the entire student body into Vampires. ***The first clone, named Dylan MacGrath, took over the reigns as a Witch (wizard), and studies alchemy. His primary color is Yellow, and he has skills in alchemy and Witch magic. ***The second clone is named Dylan Holmes (Evil), and represents an evil counterpart to the main Dylan Holmes. He was originally transformed into a Werewolf, however, he has been transformed back into an Immortal Vampire. His primary color is Red, and he boasts a mastery of the Cooking skill, able to cook Ambrosia and restore ghosts to life. ***The third clone is Dylan Shenanigans, named after Captain Shenanigans. This clone was the only Dylan Holmes counterpart to not be given any supernatural abilities, being a normal Sim. However, this Dylan later died by ranting, and was brought back as a Ghost. He was restored to life by Ambrosia, shortly before being killed again, in a fire. His name was changed to Dylan Holmes (Dead), and as such, he is now permanently a Ghost. His primary color is Green. Despite a fiery grave being his last death, he has been converted back to a Ghost of Ranting. He currently has no major skills other than being a Ghost. He also temporarily went under the name Dylan Stark, and his outfit was changed to Orange. However, this changed when he died. ***The fourth clone is Dylan Walker. This Dylan has the powers of a Fairy Sim, and his primary color is Purple. His skills are unknown as he is no longer available in the Clone Holmes household. ***The final Clone is named Grylan Holmes, and he holds the distinction of being the only Dylan clone in the primary Holmes household, as well as being the first clone created with a Science research station instead of a Clone Drone elixir. As such, despite being a Witch like the mainstream Dylan Holmes Sim and sharing the primary color of Blue, Grylan combs his hair in a slick fashion and wears a completely different outfit from the mainstream Dylan, as well as a pair of glasses. He is married to Mellie Holmes, the clone of Serena Holmes, and has a daughter. ***One last version of Dylan Holmes hails from the Xbox 360 version of The Sims 3. Here, he is once again a normal Sim, and boasts the color Blue. He is a skilled author, having written almost 30 novels, after quitting his career as a Police Officer. *'Allen Stark: '''Like Dylan Holmes, Allen Stark has two variations: one from the ''Vengeance continuity, and the other from inFamous REtribution. However, Allen's variations are mirrored. His adult/father variation hails from inFamous, and his younger self is taken from the Vengeance shared universe. Allen's Sims counterpart has been merged with that of his Soulcalibur counterpart, which in turn, has been merged with his inFamous REtribution counterpart. **'Gyro:' Gyro is the super-hero alias of Allen Stark, adopted after the events in Lynch City. This version of Allen developed the abilities of Gyrokinesis after crashing into a semi-truck pulling a gas tank. The crash claimed the life of his younger brother, Caleb, and supposedly, his girlfriend Amy as well, although her body was never found. Initially, the grief of losing the two people closest to him led Allen to hate his gift, never wanting to develop his powers. However, when his best friend developed powers of his own and displayed them in a childish manner, Allen vowed to learn to master his so that he lay down the law that super-human abilities should be used responsibly, wanting to avoid further careless loss of human lives. He later meets a super-powered masked woman going by the name of Maya Alexandra. Originally acting as a thief, Maya revealed that she was merely toying with Allen to see if she could lighten his mood. She ended up joining Allen and Specter Haze's team and the three of them teamed up when Haze's father, Alistair, developed his own powers and threatened the safety of Lynch City. His serious tone eventually lightens up after meeting another hero, Bio-Man, who boasts a confident and jokester personality that rivaled that of Haze. Together with his friends, Bio-Man, and two new super-humans known as Red-Tail and Enzyme, Gyro joined a team known as the V-Rangers, a super-powered alliance that monitored crime and super-villian activity for a time. However, the team temporarily disbanded while Gyro, Haze, and Maya returned to Lynch City. This is where Gyro's role in the game picks up from. **'Allen Stark (inFamous):' In the inFamous universe, Allen's histories are virtually the same as his canon counterpart, however, the truck that Allen crashed into was transporting Ray Field-enhanced cores rather than gasoline. While the explosion still claimed the life of Caleb Stark, both Allen and Amy emerged from the debris unharmed, having awakened their hidden Conduit abilities. Still grief-stricken by the death of his older brother, Allen found relief when he saw that Amy survived, and took on a lighter, but still serious, tone than his canon counterpart. Allen and Amy soon teamed up with Charles Haze after he develop his own powers, and joined Dylan Holmes in his fight against Delsin Rowe and the army of evil Conduits. A few years after the war ended, Allen and Amy married and bore two children: their son, Malcolm (Max), and daughter Alisha (Ali). 17 years after the war, Allen is seen teaching Max to control his newly-developing powers, while Ali has yet to awaken hers. This time period is where this version of Allen's story begins. *'BlazingRasengan93:' An alternate counterpart to LeeHatake93, that uses the online ID of BlazingRasengan93, his original Youtube name. In this world, BR93 was a mathematical genius, skipping to college before completing the Ninth Grade. He sped through college and graduated in 2010, where he recieved a degree in Computer Science and Programming. Due to his skill in programming, BR93 was hired by Rockstar Games and the first game he developed was Grand Theft Auto V, also providing minor voice work for some of the NPC civilians in-game. He later co-developed other successful games, such as inFamous: Second Son and The Last of Us: Remastered. With the money he earned from Grand Theft Auto V, BR93 traveled to Japan and bought the rights to use nearly every anime character in his own video games. In mid-2014, BR93 released the game J-Stars Victory VS in North America, marking it not only the first major anime crossover game to be released outside of Japan, but the first to be dubbed in English and released in the West before its Japanese release. Unlike the game's counterpart from LeeHatake93's universe, this version of the game used the gameplay engine of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm games, and introduced alternate costumes as well as fusions, a roster that included "forgotten" characters like Yugi Muto and Yoh Asakura, and was the first game to feature cross-generation online gameplay (allowing players of the Vita and PS3 versions to play online with PS4 players, and vice-versa). With this game, BR93 set the bar for more cross-platform online connectivity, and as such, convinced Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft to collaborate on a triple-platform installment in the Super Smash Bros franchise, appropriately titled Super Smash Bros: Console Wars. However, despite BR93's major success in the gaming industry, he only sticks to licensed properties and as such, does not have any original games or characters, unlike LeeHatake93. As such, when he is challenged to an amiibo RPG by LH93, BR93 builds his collection based on licensed characters, each as a counter to LH93's alternate Lee Hatake characters. **He counters the Naruto version of Lee Hatake with Sasuke Uchiha. The Saiyan Lee is countered by Super Vegito. Lee Harmonia is countered with Pokemon Trainer Red. Yusuke Hatake is countered with Yugi Muto. Lastly, the reboot Lee Hatake, being an original character, doesn't have a rival since LegendGames Entertainment doesn't exist in BR93's universe. With no knowledge of Reboot Lee's abilities, BR93 counters him with Delsin Rowe. *'LeeHatake93 (PS Home):' This incarnation of LeeHatake93 is his avatar from PlayStation Home. Physically, he appears very similar to Nathan Drake from the Uncharted ''series, and he wears a black Evil Cole MacGrath-themed hoodie. He has access to various ''PlayStation abilities, and can even shapeshift into Cole MacGrath at will. He also collects a number of different outfits worn by PlayStation characters, such as Kessler's outfit, and travels with Golden Reaper and Sackboy companions. He also owns a PlayStation Vita, which he can use to access different weapons and powers from various PlayStation Home minigames. *'LeeHatake93 (Xbox Live):' This incarnation of LeeHatake93 is an Xbox Live Avatar that bears a resemblance to an aged Luigi. He has long hair, a green knit cap, a Saints Row IV T-Shirt, white gloves, and blue jeans. Like his PlayStation Home counterpart, he can draw on the weapons and abilities of several universes from his home console, in this case, the Xbox 360. A few of his known weapons include several firearms used by Niko Bellic, the Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer wielded by Master Chief, and a Dubstep Gun. Some of his known abilities include Telekinesis and Super Speed taken from Saints Row IV, the ability to use Dragon Shouts from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and even summoning the Xbox "X" itself to use as a giant bowling ball. *'Mii Hatake:' This version of LeeHatake93 is a Mii born on the Nintendo 3DS, and currently taking residence in the Nintendo Wii U. He can use all three fighting styles displayed by the Mii Fighters in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Like the PlayStation ''and ''Xbox ''counterparts, he can also draw on the abilities of ''Nintendo characters, such as Link and Mewtwo. *'Jay Marston:' One of the two characters created for GTA Online. Jay Marston is the great-grandson of notorious gunslinger, John Marston, and the paternal grandson of Jack Marston. He arrived in San Andreas to perform various jobs with Lamar, Lester Crest, and even work for Trevor Philips. His known associates go by the codenames of "Bolding" and "Shadow Wing". He's earned enough money from his crimes that he's moved into Eclipse Towers, the most expensive luxury apartment in Los Santos. He's heard about the efforts of another out-of-town criminal-in-the-making, although the two have never met and the other criminal's activities are so low-key that it's as if he doesn't exist. Like his granfather, he can use an ability known as "Dead-Eye", which increases his skill in aiming firearms. He also carries on his family's fashion sense by wearing western-theme clothing, such as a cowboy hat. He is nearly identical to John Marston. *'Zuko Bellic:' Another GTA Online characer, Zuko Bellic is the brother to Niko Bellic and cousin of Roman Bellic. He also arrived in San Andreas to perform various missions for Lester, Lamar, and other criminals, however, he hasn't complated many requests and the actions he does take go unnoticed. He has heard several reports about one criminal and his associates performing several high-level crimes, however, their true names are unknown. As he tends to do small jobs, Zuko doesn't work with a crew and always works alone. His current residence is unknown as he travels around Los Santos. Multiverse Lee.png|The "Lees" with defined origins. From left to right: Yusuke Hatake, Lee Hatake (Hokage), Leek, Lee Hatake (Reboot), and Vincent Harmonia Category:Blog posts